(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developing device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
An example of a developing device includes a developing roller that faces an image carrier on which an electrostatic latent image is formed and develops the electrostatic latent image by transporting developer while rotating. In this type of developing device, it is desirable to suppress degradation of the developer and control the layer thickness of the developer retained on the developing roller at the same time.